First Girl: It's All About Confidence
by LeexShin
Summary: The first installment of the Maze Runner (movie version) in the perspective of a sixteen year old girl, Grey.
1. Chapter 1: Jack in a Box

_**Jack in a box**_

* * *

 _Grey._ _My name is Grey. I am Grey._

I opened my eyes as soon as I felt the ground shaking. I tried standing up, but I hit my head on something above me. Looking up, metal bars were crisscrossed as if to keep things out of it. I was in a haze. My head was throbbing and I clutched it with my hands, wishing that I had an aspirin at the moment. Curses after curses left my lips and with the sudden wheeze of the metal, I halted. Sudden realization dawned on me and I almost screamed.

 _I was in a cage!_

The confinement was dimly lit. Saved for the intermittent lamps that hung on the walls as I lurched upward. I squinted, trying to decipher the situation. Crates were strewn across me and I crawled towards it. Rummaging through the stuff, I tried to find answers to all the questions that were barreling my head. A clue, a state of location, or even something that I could deem useful for this unwanted journey. That was until I came across a box filled with knives. Varied in shapes, sizes, and colours, I gifted myself with two black switchblades that I immediately put on my back pockets.

Exhaling deeply, I came to the comprehension that I was eerily calm about this predicament. The logical part of my brain was telling me that there was something wrong with how I was reacting. I knew that I was supposed to be hysterical and in panic but here I was, casually waiting for the metal cage to stop. Which it did after a few more minutes.

It was a foreboding end though. The pace that it was going to take up a notch and it came to a stop with a violent pause. I was afraid, for a moment, that it would crash against the ceiling that was a mere foot away from the cage. A blaring alarm went off and it added to the cause of my impending headache. "Oh c'mon! Give me a break!" I said to no one in particular.

My movement stilled as I could hear the creaking at the top and the sudden assault of light almost blinded me. I instinctively held my arm in just above my eyes and after a few blinks, I looked up. My breath hitched as I noticed the people, or more specifically- boys _,_ surrounded the pit that I was in. Not a person with the same gender as I was in sight _and that, my friend, was a problem._

I gritted my teeth when the cage moved right after the loud thump. A boy with blond messy hair, probably a foot taller than me, jumped down in front of me and was observing me with curious brown orbs. He reached out to me, his steps were careful and cautious. I decided to humour them; play this situation for my benefit since it was bloody obvious that I was at a disadvantage. I was outnumbered.

I backed away, acting scared. _Okay,_ maybe I was scared but I would not let that be known for my sake. Heaven knows what they would do if they so much hinted that I was not so much of a threat to them. Thus, I huddled myself until my back could feel the cold metal, taking this as a cue to put my right hand on my side. I extended my hand as if to grasp his. When he smiled, I sensed a wave of deja vu, making me almost fall on their traps. Though as our fingertips touched, I swiftly dislodged the switchblade and pulled the unsuspecting boy against me. He collided against me with a bit hard that caused me a sharp intake of breath. I did not falter though, instead, I turned the sharp side of the knife and held it against his neck.

Gasps and murmurs erupted. 'Til a boy with dark skin and gloomy eyes approached the pit. He cast a worried glance at the blond in my arms. He raised his hand and stood exactly where I could see him. A nice scheme to show that he could be trusted. But I was no fool.

"Calm down, please," he said. His voice was harsh to scare me, however, the twitching of his fingers told otherwise. "I'm Alby, the leader of the Glade. Let's talk about this, Greenie."

Without a pause, I asked questions that have been bothering me the whole time. "Where am I? What is this place? Who are you? What am I-"

"Let him go and we can talk about this," Alby quipped and I laughed sarcastically.

Shaking my head, I tightened my grip on the blond, my knife was dangerously close in contact with his skin. "I want answers. Now."

Alby sighed and waved his hand dismissively. I thought he was pertaining to me until the boys walked away from the scene. There were only around ten people left, the blond and I excluded. As soon as the last of the other boys left, Alby spoke up. "You're in the Glade."

I tried racking my brain for a familiar place called _Glade_ but I came up with none. "What is this place and where on Earth is this?"

The remaining boys regarded me confusingly. A tilt of their heads indicated that somewhere along my sentence I lost them. Alby, with a scowl on his face, only shook his head and even though he looked like he could kill me with his bare hands, the sincerity of his answer hit me. Licking my dry lips, I didn't notice that my hand went from the blond's wrists to his. By now, he could easily get out of my grip or tackle me on the ground but he stayed. Something that would baffle me later. However, my mind was focused on the possibility that I was out of nowhere.

"You mean, you don't know where the hell we are?" I said, my voice now barely a whisper. If they heard me or not, I would not know, for before they could answer, I caught a blur on my right and instinctively threw the knife on the boy's direction. It sailed through the air before landing sharply in between his legs just below the family jewels. He fell down on his butt, the knife, presumably impaled on the ground.

"Shucking! Why the shuck did you do that?" Alby shouted and rage clouded his brown eyes and I could only offer a smirk. A threatening one at that.

"Do not, and I mean do not, sneak up on me or you'll die," I warned as I took the second switchblade off my pockets. "Who's next?"

Silence ensued and it didn't help. It made me overthink about overthinking. _I should be feeling something. Why couldn't I?!_

"Are you alright?" Suddenly, the blond whispered. His back was on me yet I could hint the concern from his voice. He didn't stray his gaze away from the boys, however. My voice got caught in my throat and I felt a squeeze on my hand. It made me frown and with a deep sigh, I let go of his hand. When our skin loses contact, I felt something that made my stomach quench. Paying no mind, I moved away from him, grabbed the rope that was hanging across from us, and put my foot on the loop.

The boys turned to each other. Alby shrugged, a scowl painted on his face and ushered two boys to pull me up. Arms went up to my waist, pushing me further up. I nodded thankfully at the boy and he smiled in return. When the ground above was on my reach, I climbed by myself and laid face down. I was gasping for breath. It was hard work. I could not believe I was that heavy and my body felt so unexercised. I sensed someone was walking near me and I clenched my fist.

Being trapped in a where-the-fuck land with who-the-fuck people was enough to drive a person in hysterics. Make those people boys, and a girl could die in paranoia. Not that I was overreacting or anything, but the faith I had in humanity had been long gone. Like the fuck that I give to the person behind me.

"Greenie." The blond's voice, now that I could completely hear his voice, was weirdly enough familiar to me. My head snapped up to him. I didn't notice that he knelt beside me, his face only a foot or two away from mine. His brown eyes bore into me and a shift on it made me raise an eyebrow. The sense of familiarity overwhelmed me that I broke eye contact. And when I did, a gasp escaped my lips.

I've been imprisoned in a metal cage for who knows how long. Thankfully, I got out of that cramped place although looking at the tall walls surrounding the vicinity, I didn't know if I was that pleased to be here. I was once again, immured out at a shittier hole.

Alby called out to me, again with the weird name. When I turned to him, his scowling expression didn't change though I could swear that his lips twitched a little. And if I had known the things that would happen, I would probably avoid hurling the other knife to his trousers right after he said,

"Welcome to the Glade."


	2. Chapter 2: The Stranger: A Threat?

_**The Stranger: A Threat?**_

* * *

"Greenie!"

I smirked as my other switchblade landed gracefully on Alby's trousers and he fell clumsily on the ground. Some of the boys could not help but chuckle discreetly at his fumed face. For a moment, everything felt fun and nice until a cold howl of air came from the opened gaps in the walls. That was when I realized that there was actually a way out.

Confused as I was, I propped myself up on the grassy floor of dirt. I approached the seething boy, the blond one hot on my trail. "I have a question."

With the ever-loving scowl from Alby, he pulled out the switchblade and I frowned in dismay as he pocketed it. "Of course you do," he said harshly and gestured for me to follow him. I didn't know what compelled me to do so, but I did without much of a thought. My scruffy black sneakers felt smooth even though the wear-and-tear were noticeable with the fading colour. I stuffed my hands inside my pocket and I sulked as I walked behind the dark boy.

A shuffle of footsteps caught my attention and I saw the blond walking up to me - us. I stopped in my tracks when I noticed he was actually limping. "Are you okay?"

The blond looked down on his leg and he shrugged. A small smile was dangling on his lips and my heart fluttered. Probably because it looked nice, _and I would not acknowledge the sense of familiarity again._ "I'm alright. I'm Newt by the way," he replied whilst holding his hand out to me.

I found it awkward but decided a shaking of hands would not hurt. I took it and when I was about to tell him my name, I froze. _For the love of God, I could not remember my name._ "I-"

Stuttering helplessly, I looked at him and realization dawned on both of us. On the spur of the moment, I found myself being cradled by Newt. His hand was patting my back gently, while the other ran through my messy mop of raven hair. I stood still. My mind was contemplating if I should put my arms around him or just keep it on my sides. Any rational thought came crashing down the lane when he soothed me with whispered words. "It's alright, Greenie. Everything will be okay."

And we would have stayed that way if it wasn't for Alby coughing rather rudely.

* * *

 _"_ So, any more questions?" Alby asked, a finality on his voice as if begging me to stop asking anything.

I smiled sheepishly at him and Newt chuckled beside me. It had been an hour or two since we've had our interrogation. So far, I only knew that we were in the middle of nowhere with fucking killing machines behind the maze. And yes, the thing behind those tall walls were apparently death, death, and probably a sprinkle of confusion. Alby was one of the first people - boys, really - that came out of the box three years ago and ever since then, they've tried to build a society inside the Glade. I could say that my respect for Alby heightened, though that didn't remove the fact that he was still an ass. There were also these golden rules that should be followed at all times. One, everyone should do their part. Slackers were a no-no. Two, no one is allowed to hurt another Glader since the trust was a big thing in here; fun-fact? They called themselves that atrocious word when they could be humans or citizens, but sure, let us all be Gladers. And third, never go outside the Glade or in short, beyond the maze. Unless you were a Runner.

As I stared at the open door on my right, a sudden emotion threw me off guard. It was making me stand up, and so I did. Alby and Newt watched me, perplexed at the situation.

 _Grey._

A voice whispered. It floated in the air, together with the wind. Like a breeze that I wanted to catch but ran away from me.

 _Come on, Grey._

"Can you hear that?" I questioned the two boys who were by my side. Alby's scowl deepened and with the look on Newt's face, I got the negative. "Are you sure?" They both nodded stiffly.

 _Go into the maze, Grey._

Maze? What was this psyche thing? Who the fuck was talking to me? Why did it want me to go in there? The thought swam away from my mind but one word rang in my head. "Grey," I muttered.

"What?" Alby said.

I stepped back as pain shot through my head. It pounded against my skull as if a bear in a cage was causing havoc. It wanted to get the fuck out of my mind but a wall was pushing it back on the depths of my intellect. A line zoomed in, then a burst of colour. Even though strained, I willed myself to stare at the green grass to calm myself but my eyes were blurred with the colours. Colours that turned into forms and suddenly, I had a movie clip playing in front of me.

I could clearly see Newt and a brown-haired boy. Their fingers were on their lips, asking me to keep quiet. Smirks mirror their own and the blond suddenly took my hand in his. I watched them slip through the shadows and when the brunet wasn't looking, Newt engulfed me in a hug. His face was coming closer to, _presumably,_ mine. He was whispering but I couldn't hear anything. Like basking in the sunlight and wanting more warmth so you reach out your fingers to grasp the golden sun yet it seeped between the gaps. _Was this a memory?_

"Greenie? Hey, Greenie." A shake stopped my trance and I glanced back at the boy in my... memory?

Newt still had those big brown eyes, and the messy blond hair, and his lanky form. Though based on what I could remember, he didn't have a limp. I automatically turned to his injured leg, staring at it for a few minutes he shuffled his feet and when I glanced at him, he was uncomfortable. Guilt sucker-punched me in the gut and I blurted an apology. "I'm sorry!"

He smiled shakily. My hand outstretched, trying to touch the boy who was hurting. But then Alby had to cut my pretty gesture. "Up and about, Greenie. It's the Slammer for you tonight."

Sighing, I dropped my hand and so was my gaze. For the second time that day, I followed him. While he was answering my questions earlier. He mentioned why I would be spending the night in their makeshift jail. It was a legitimate reason for me so I didn't disagree. Rules are rules, and I knew for a fact that these things were what make the Glade as peaceful as it could get. As a society or a small civilization, the leaders were bound to make laws or regulations that would keep everything in order, and everyone alive. So really, I couldn't blame them. I was an intruder, a stranger, and possibly a threat to them. And all I could do was look up at Alby and Newt arguing quietly.

The blond was insisting that there was no need for me to be confined inside this pit but the dark-haired boy was firm with his decision. Newt was fuming and I couldn't understand why. His fists were balled tightly and something in me ache to touch him. _Ridiculous._ Although I knew that I have to break it off or someone will get hurt.

"Newt!" I called out. The boys stopped talking and looked at me. Alby, whose scowl was replaced by an exasperated sigh, turning his back on us. However, Newt was looking at me helplessly and concern was written on his face as clear as the day. "It's alright. I'll be fine," I told him softly, like a mother telling his son to go to bed for she will protect him against the monsters in the closet.

"But it's unfair. And dangerous and-"

"Here," Alby cut him off and handed me something. I recognized my blades as it glinted against the setting sun and it made me stare at him sceptically. "Keep it."

"Why?" I grabbed the switchblades before he could change his mind, though the incredulity didn't leave me. "I thought we can't keep weapons because it isn't necessary."

He shook his head, and the scowl made a come back to his tired display. I pitied him. Exhaustion and emotions must be overlapping in him since he was struggling to say something. I could see the cages that barricaded some of his thoughts. Even though I've been here for barely a day and everything was too much for me to take in, I could not help but pat his hands that were holding the wood. Finally, with a couple of deep breaths, he looked me straight in the eye. With a shaky voice, he said, "We don't. But you do."

 _And for a couple of days, I figured it was true._


	3. Chapter 3: New Persona

_**New Persona**_

* * *

 _"Attention, Subject A5." A robotic voice filled the small room and I stirred in my sleep. The resounding echo made me got up from my bed grudgingly. Walking towards the intercom, I took note of the dishevelled blond beneath my covers that I didn't notice earlier. A smile automatically made its way onto my face as I stared at his face. He looked so angelic and innocent and-_

 _"Subject A5. We need you at the West Wing."_

 _The voice interrupted my thoughts and I froze. I watched as Newt grumbled and after a few moments opened his eyes. Sleep was evident in him yet he managed to speak. "What's going on, Grey?"_

 _"Calling the attention of-"_

 _I clicked one of the buttons from the intercom and demanded, "What's going on?"_

 _A static came and then a voice. A very familiar voice. "Subject A5 is needed at the West Wing, Lab 33."_

 _"Why?" A hand on my arm startled me and I let go of the button. I looked back to see Newt behind me and with a concerned look. "N-newt."_

 _"It's alright, love," he mumbled through my hair. His arms wrapped around me and I felt tears welling up on my eyes. "We'll be fine."_

 _"No, Newt! I've told you about Lab 33! You know what happens to those who-"_

With a gasp, I woke up. The creaking noise was now prominent to my ears and I automatically glanced at the entrance of the Slammer. Newt was staring at me with the hint of curiosity and concern laced on his face. I gulped at the sight of him and I had to swallow the knot at my throat. I kept quiet for I was afraid that my voice would tremble. My head was pounding hard again and it took a toll on me to keep a straight face.

The boy opened the improvised door and I scrutinized him. He avoided my gaze at all costs and I had an idea as to why. But the vision that I had was badgering me enough to think of asking him. _I need to know._ There were a million things that seemed so foreign to me and I needed the mundane green landscape to keep my wits. Then I remembered a crucial moment yesterday. It was just what I needed. So, I climbed up the ladder and accepted the hand laid out to me for help. Newt pulled me up, my feet finally descending on the grass and not on the stony ground of the Slammer. I was free.

It was time for an interrogation.

"Newt," I spoke. My voice was steady and clear. He peeked at me beneath those blond fringe. I had to suck in a deep breath as soon as he smiled at me. It was guarded and a bit uncomfortable, but the familiarity of it made me want to arch my body towards the unsuspecting boy. Though I have to stop myself from clinging on to him. There was still some mysteries that I have yet to solve anyway.

He was waiting for me to speak again. And I muster up all the courage that I had, willing the Gods above to bring back the girl from yesterday. His easy smile helped me. I was accustomed to it. At least I used to since my body was responding to the serenity it brought. My mouth opened before I could think twice about it. "Why didn't you run away?"

He regarded me sceptically, a tilt of his head perfected the act. Thus, I expounded firmly. "Yesterday, when I took you as _a hostage."_ I let the word hung loosely, receiving a snort from the boy. With a glare, I kept on. "I wasn't holding you anymore. You could have upped and run but you didn't. Tell me now. Why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, greenie."

"Oh?" I took a few steps towards him until we were chest to chest, _though since he was almost a foot taller than I was, it was chest to head, really._ He was about to take a step back when I held his arm. "We both know you're lying, Newt."

His Adam's apple bobbed up and down. Sweat coated his neck and I was tempted to brush a finger up to him. "Greenie," he warned. My grip tightened and he yelped then in a flash, he was rambling. "I don't know, okay?! You're familiar to me and I don't know! My shank of a brain told me to stay and that I'm pretty sure I'm jacked." He stopped. His face was fuming whether from embarrassment or frustration. Or maybe both. He was panting and I graced him with a smirk. I moved backwards, letting him go. I got what I want and even though it was just one out of the million things that were bothering me, at least I knew _something._

Though I was far from stopping my probing. "I thought you guys told me that no one remembers anything?"

He gaped at me and that was enough confirmation. I wasn't the only one who could remember things. Things I knew nobody was supposed to recall. And from that day on, I swore I would uncover the puzzle in front of me even though every time I tried to reminisce something, my head would feel like exploding. I needed to do it. But for now, I settled on following the disgruntled boy to the homestead.

* * *

Boys hollered as they ate. I looked down at my plate and to Frypan the Cook for appreciation. It was a decent enough meal that I gobbled up everything on my plate under five minutes. Alby and Newt were looking at me incredulously while Frypan had the expression of pride. I frowned at the two boys and exclaimed, "You didn't think about feeding me yesterday!"

"Because you threw knives at unsuspecting people!" Alby argued, garnering laughter from the bystanders.

"Because you threatened me!" I slammed the cup on my table and everyone was looking bemusedly at us.

Alby hit the table in his fury. Shouting words I could not understand, he scowled at me. "I shucking welcomed you to the Glade!"

"Kids, kids. Show some respect," Frypan said to cut the tension. I didn't know that I was standing until I slumped back down to my chair. Newt, though obviously agitated because of me, settled down beside me on the table when we went to the kitchen. He didn't leave me and I was grateful for it, especially when other boys inspected me like I was some sort of a deranged prisoner who escaped a mental institution. I could only shake my head, bewildered myself when Zart, a tall boy with black hair and droopy eyes, told me that I was the only girl that was ever sent to the Glade. Apparently, the Creators have a thing for boys.

Rolling my eyes, I unconsciously leaned to Newt. He stiffened and I was about to move when a hand on my waist kept me on my place. Newt was digging on his food as if nothing unusual was happening. Everyone else seemed distracted and I swallowed the overwhelming of my chest. It was awkward for a few moments until I became comfortable with his body against me. I munched happily after Frypan got me another serving of mashed potatoes which earned him a scolding from Alby. He only swatted the hand of the smaller boy and grinned at me.

I could feel a pair of eyes digging through my skin and when I looked up, I saw a pale boy with buzzed hair and strange eyebrows staring directly at me. I kept stealing glances at him, checking if his eyes were still trained on me and every time that I did, he never let me out of his sight. I curled my hand into a fist, trying to dissipate the anxiety on my chest. I busied myself with eating and listening to Frypan and Alby's banter. Though Newt must have noticed since he addressed me.

"Are you okay?" His voice was low, and if I wasn't almost joined at the hip with him, I probably would have missed it.

Lies could get you far but having allies and some people to have your back goes a long way. Since Newt and I also knew each other, I decided to let him on my secret.

"On your 10 o'clock. Who is he?" I didn't bother taking my eyes away from Newt who inconspicuously peeked at the boy. A frown was then evident on his soft feature.

"Gally," he said. He might have uttered it a bit louder since everyone on the table: Alby, Frypan and Zart looked at him.

"What's going on?" Alby asked and when he turned around to check the boy, Gally, he was gone. "Did something happen?"

Newt was silent so I decided to speak for him. "Nothing. I was just asking Newt their names."

He didn't look convinced but he was smart enough to let it slide. Heaven knows he couldn't get anything out of me. He changed the conversation immediately and I perked at it. "Anyway, we will be having a little celebration tonight. It's a bit late since we all knew why." He gave me a pointed look and I threw my hands up in surrender. "Going on, it's a small bonfire to welcome the new Gladers."

"Count me in," I replied excitedly and Alby rose a dark brow.

Newt chuckled and patted my shoulder. "Sorry to break it to you but before all that, you'd be in for a long day."

"What do you..." I drifted off as a sudden realization hit me. It was time for me to take on a job, and to be able to do so was to try everything out. Apparently, Alby and the Keepers came up with a decisive plan of try-outs for the greenies to use the best of their potential for the good of the Glade. Though when they explained everything to me in great detail... _let's just say that I didn't like it that much._ With a huff, I shrugged. After a few more minutes, Newt and Alby guided me around.

We stayed at the kitchen. I was supposed to try and help out with Frypan and the lad was happy to assist me. We've talked about ingredients and dishes that we could come up with the availability of the resources in the Glade. Alternatives were also discussed and after a few more minutes, everyone liked to deem it was a success. _Personally, I thought so too._ Since we were on the homestead, they decided that it would be convenient to go to the Med-jacks quarter. Alby babbled on about their responsibilities and I only nodded in response. Somehow, there was something _off_ about the place. I felt like I already saw it somewhere though as hard as I tried remembering it, ice cold pain shot through my head.

I blocked the pain by focusing on Newt's deep humming beside me. I had to remind myself that I was here, not anywhere else. Here. In a hut made of wood. Where all I could see was make-shift beds and walls of brown. All noises were blocked but our breaths. Within seconds, I felt alive again. It was the exact same moment when Clint asked me a question regarding the uses of first-aid kits. I answered each questions to the best of my knowledge, _ha!,_ and my memory. This caused utter shock to the people and I looked at them questioningly.

"Is something the matter?"

"What's your name, Greenie?" Alby asked. His voice was on edge and so was I.

Walking back towards the door, I spared them a glance. "I told you, I don't know. Yet."

We headed straight to the Blood House and the pungent smell hit my nose before I could even open the door. There were varieties of livestock in the pens while the other area of the place was assigned for the slaughtering of the animals. Currently, the keeper of the Slicers, Winston, was busy tying a hog and I cringed. Newt noticed, offering that we transfer to the next area but the look on Alby's face screamed no. Also, I didn't want to seem like a coward and this itself could be, again, my advantage. _Power play_ could just help me to establish an unsaid warning to everyone to not mess with me if they knew how I could handle my knives very well.

Winston looked up when Alby called out to him. He sized me up and I scowled at the clear scrutiny in his eyes. "Are you sure? This isn't really-"

"Just tell me what to do," I growled and grabbed the butcher knife on a table. My grip on the handle tightened as the hog made a noise that sounded so much like a cry. I wanted to be a vegetarian there and there. I took a deep breath and regarded the tied hog on the ground. Winston stood up and went to explain how I should do it properly, _and let me just skip all those gory details._ After half an hour, it was safe to say that every boy at that moment was afraid of me. I even heard Winston yelling, "Remind me not to mess with ya!" as we left the bloody fucking house. I didn't look back twice.

The next stop was all I needed. We went to the gardens. The refreshing smell of the earth mixing with the scent of the flowers and other plants calmed my nerves. The green shrubs helped me forget the lifeless eyes of the hog, replacing it with the image of the Sun Valley Park, a playground with children, and... I blinked. _Was that another memory?_ My query was retorted by yet another throbbing of my head. I winced and accidentally clutched Newt's arm a bit tight. He was worried for me and I dismissed it with a tease. The boy could only shook his head then motioned for Zart to run through everything. It was fairly easy and enjoyable. It didn't require much strength, and just peaceful. I find myself liking the idea to be a trackhoe more when Newt said he usually help in the gardens. They praised me, with the exception of Alby though I could clearly see the smirk on his lips, with the job well-done.

We were on our way to the Builders. The last job that I have to try. That was when I stopped on my tracks.

"I thought you said there are eight jobs. I've tried four. Now we're going to the Building station. But that makes it five. You've told me about the baggers and sloppers so..." I paused when the two boys communicated silently. I stepped backwards as anxiety built up on me. I never liked people hiding things from me so the thought of them keeping me out in the dark lit up all the flag signs in my head. Newt must have noticed since for a split second, he already have my hand in his.

"No, no, no. Look at me, Greenie," he demanded. I wanted to refuse, to hide the distrust in my eyes for his goddamn sake, too. But the way he drew circles at the back of my hands begged me to meet his brown orbs. I could hear Alby's disapproval in the background, however, Newt half-yelled at him to shut up. "Listen to me. I-we, don't recommend the last job to anyone, especially to a greenie. You'd know them-"

"Then why can't I try it? It's being one of those guys who go to the maze, right? A runner?" I snapped. The distraught countenance of his made me swallow down the bile that was raising up.

Shaking his head, he grasped me more tightly. "It's dangerous in the maze. We don't- no one likes to be a runner, okay?"

"What's going on?" A new person interrupted our argument. A jolt of excitement exploded in me and I turned around quickly. If the voice was familiar, I was met with the pair of brown eyes darker than Newt's. I've seen it earlier at breakfast, watching me like a hawk. Though now that he was standing closer than this morning, I remembered something else.

We were in the Glade one moment and the next, I found myself and Gally in a living room. Toys littered the carpeted floor, the telly was showing some cartoon show, and Gally was laughing at someone behind me. I twisted my hips to look back and a man with graying hair was making faces. Then the elderly called my name. _"Grey!"_ I tried speaking but my voice felt like I was drowning. Then it seemed as though I lost my hearing. I couldn't say a word. Then when Gally reached out to me, I fell down.

When I opened my eyes, I was on my knees. Tears were falling freely down my face as I registered what was happening. The pain in my head was unbearable. My insides was on fire and my I literally felt like I was going to explode at any moment. Dark spots were covering my sight and before I could grasp the blades on my back, I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4: New Jagged Pieces

_**New Jagged Pieces**_

* * *

I turned to my sides as my back was getting sorer the more I laid on the bed. The lights flowing through the gaps of the walls were seeping beneath my lids that I grumbled. I could hear Newt's agitated voice and Alby's grumpy responses. The smell of antiseptic invaded my nose and I frowned in disgust. That was when I knew something amiss.

My eyes darted open as I realized that I wasn't outside anymore. Pristine white sheets replaced the dewy grasses in the field and the tall walls of the maze were substituted by wood. I sat up from the bed; the simple movement taking a toll on me. A sharp pain on my head passed and I had to blink slowly a couple of times to refocus my sight. Everything seemed familiar and I recognized the Med-jack's room. Newt and Alby were talking in hushed tones, the room lifeless except for the three of us.

"What's going on?" I asked and I felt around my pockets for my blades.

Newt let out a surprised yelp and bounded towards me. Without a beat, he said, "It's beside you." I looked on my right and there atop the table were my knives. I grinned happily at the blond and accepted the sudden hug from him. I didn't know why but I laughed while burying my head on the his neck. I got a whiff of his scent, making my head throbbing again. I clutched his shirt tight as the pain intensifies. I gritted my teeth and Newt's voice faded as he repeatedly called out to me.

 _"Thomas!" I found myself whispering beside the boy in a frantic voice. He must have noticed the distraught in my face so he took me by the arm and led me out of the laboratory._

 _"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes laced with concern and panic._

 _Taking a deep breath, I took his hand and pulled him back to the control room. "It's Newt. He-" I choked up on a sob and let a few stray tears fell. My hands were shaking and if it wasn't for Thomas, I would have toppled on my feet. My vision was blurry and it was as if a siren was trapped inside my head because I couldn't hear anything. I saw the door up ahead and swiped my key card. He followed me silently and we both stopped when we saw a certain screen._

 _Unlike earlier, he wasn't climbing the vines anymore. Instead, he was sprawled out on the cold hard ground. His feet a tangled mess as blood soaked his pants. I wanted to vomit there and then but I had to watch it. I had to know what will happen. I need him to survive._

 _"What's going on here?" The steely voice of the woman I feared brought me back to my senses._

And before I could even see who it was, I was back on my bed. Newt was cradling me and my gaze went to his leg and I choked. He rubbed my back and pushed my head against his chest. Following the rhythm of his heart, I gained back my normal breathing. My eyes remained close a few more seconds until Alby spoke.

"I need you to answer a question honestly, greenie."

With tightened jaw, Newt whipped his head towards the other boy and all bu snarled. "We're not doing this, Alby."

"I'm still the leader of the Glade, Newt. You can't tell me what to do."

It was a blur when Newt upped and stood intimidatingly in front of Alby. Sure, he was a few inches smaller but the rage beneath his eyes made Alby sighed. I knew that he wasn't above hurting someone at the moment and I didn't want that to happen. So, even though I was made of doubts and anxiety, I asked, "What is it?"

Alby spared Newt a glance before pushing him out of the way gently. For the little time that I have been here, I've seen the relationship between Alby and Newt. They respected each other so much, and trust them that they were their own confidants. I wasn't going to break that.

He sat down on the chair beside me and Newt, with clenched fists and all, stayed behind him. His gaze was trained on me and I offered him a smile. Alby leaned back, didn't bother crossing his arms but brushed his hand against his face. "What's your name, greenie?" he said exasperatedly.

"Grey," I replied. Newt's shocked face made me want to laugh but the tension in the room prevented me to do so.

"Since when did you knew?"

"Since the box." I took a deep breath and picked up a blade. I saw Alby threw a wary glance at me and I bit back a smirk. "I wasn't sure of it though."

"Why didn't you tell us?" It was Newt who asked. I could see the hurt beneath his brown orbs and I badly wanted to caress the side of his face. Tell him that I didn't mean to. Tell him that I got scared. But none of it mattered for there were more pressing matters on hand.

Wiggling my toes, I climbed off the bed. With my back turned from them, I looked up at the ceiling. "There are far more trivial things than my name." My voice hollow and yet, I walked out of the room without a second glance.

I strolled through the Glade. The boys were throwing me curious looks but I ignored them. The sun was going to set and the cold air made me shiver. The thin shirt that I had on wasn't enough to protect me from the breeze that swept in the peaceful place. I let my feet dragged me anywhere, past the homestead, the gardens, and far away from the doors of the maze. Until I found myself standing in front of a small hut- the Builders' station.

Several boys were creating make shift doors and wall pieces, as if everything were jagged pieces for a house. Like a snippet of a memory that when accumulated, created a life I once knew. I saw Gally in a corner. Building himself a door, he was busy sawing some wood. I approached him but not before one of the boys hollered about my presence. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I refused to squirm under their scrutinizing gaze, instead, I focused my attention to Gally who was trudging towards me.

He stopped a few feet away from me, respecting my personal space. He turned back and said firmly, "Go back to work." Then the boys bowed down their heads, acting to be busy with what they were doing. The boy gestured for me to follow him and I did, my hand patting the knife behind me as I did so.

"You okay, greenie?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes. I'm just here to try out this... job." The term was foreign to my lips, as if there was something wrong. I must have looked funny since Gally laughed.

"Of course. I'm not even going to ask why Newt nor Alby wasn't here." He smiled and handed me a spool of rope. "Anyway, help me finish this shank."

We've continued building the door. The frames were done but it still had a long way to go. I tied the ropes to keep the pieces together while Gally cut the woods. We've conversed too, which was surprisingly comfortable for two people who were supposed to just met. The atmosphere was pleasant and warm, like having coffee with an old friend. Though the more applicable metaphor for this one was having a movie night with your brother. I must not be the only one who noticed the familiarity since after we finished the door, Gally said, "I knew you."

My head snapped up to him and he was staring at me intently. I had the sudden urge to clutch my chest and when I did, I felt something cold pressed against my skin. I looked down and saw a silver chain hanging on neck, a simple pendant of two leaves were attached to it. I pulled it out of my shirt and Gally gasped beside me.

"You-you have it too!"

"What do you mean?" I questioned. I watched him dug under his shirt and picked a similar necklace to mine. It was then that I realized it was actually a four-leaf clover. Gally unhinged his and handed it to me. I did the same and when I placed the pendants together, it did form a clover. A pang of pain terrorized my head again but instead of the usual flashbacks, it came like a fast slideshow that lasted for a few seconds. The Glade shifted to a gray room and I saw Gally handed me my necklace then he put his own on his neck. My vision became black and I had to take a few deep breaths to regain my sight. I felt hands on my shoulder and Gally was looking at me worriedly.

"Are you alright, Grey?" he asked.

This made me froze. I didn't tell him my name. I didn't tell anyone my name except Alby and Newt. _This could only mean one thing._ He must have seen the reaction on my face since he said, "I remember you, sister."

* * *

Darkness filled the glade, save for the bonfire and fire lanterns strung on the homestead. The Gladers were goofing off, some of them were talking loudly, some were singing off-key, while the others helped themselves with a suspicious-looking liquid. They've been drinking the thing for an hour already and I guessed it was liquor since most of the drinkers dozed off already and some were doing ridiculous shit. I was sitting alone by a fallen log a few meters away from them. Making it a point that I didn't want anyone to talk to me as I used the far end of the log as a target for my practice shooting.

Some of the Gladers sent me wary glances but I didn't meet their eyes. My head was fully occupied by the realization that Gally, the same fucking Keeper of the Builders, was my brother. I still couldn't wrap my head around that newly found fact so I secluded myself away from everyone. Even to Newt. He was the one who carried me away from the Builders' station before Gally could ask or say more. I refused to talk to him and he might have understood my need for peace since he led me to the watch tower. He told me that I could stay up there until tonight's gathering and I was thankful for it.

So far, he didn't approach me but I caught him looking at me a few times. I knew he was just making sure that I was alright so whenever our eyes met, I would smile at him. He would smile back, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. Gally, however, had different idea about personal space. He kept trying to talk to me until I just snapped. He apologized and headed towards his little group, and so I was left alone to my own devices. _Not for long though._

A boy with black spiky hair and small eyes sat down beside me. He was pretty tall and lean. He handed me the mug with the shifty liquid, his eyes not leaving the closed doors of the maze. I took it and muttered a simple thanks. We were silent for a few minutes, my gaze darting to him every now and then. I had the time to study him. He had an easy-go-lucky aura wrapped around him, though the air of authority remained in his calm face. His calloused hand was tanned as if he spent most of his day under the sun. His brown eyes were gentle and fierce at the same time, like cold and hot water that clashed.

"I know I'm pretty but you can stop staring at me now," he suddenly said. I was taken aback at how boyish his voice was, a stark contrast on his _take-me-seriously-look._ He also had a pretty damned goofy smile that could cheer up anyone.

"Did you just call yourself pretty?" I asked, a smile threatening to escape on my face.

He shrugged. "Maybe. I'm Minho, by the way."

"Hey. I'm-"

"The greenie. I know. I think everyone knows that by now," he cut me off before chuckling slightly.

Rolling my eyes, I didn't know what had gotten into me but I swig a drink out of the mug. "I was gonna tell you my name but sure, greenie works too." As soon as the sour taste invaded my tongue, I scowled. The liquid burned my throat that I ended up having a coughing fit which made Minho laughed loudly. He handed me a bottle of water and I downed all of it in one go. "What the fuck is that?"

"Homemade moonshine, sweetheart." He drank the remaining amount on his own mug and turned to me. A frown now housed his face and I glared at him. "It's good after a few cups but enough about that. What are you doing here?"

"Trying to catch a unicorn."

"Oh, sarcasm. I like it." He smirked and slung an arm around my shoulder. He pulled me close to him and I could only froze in place. Though it wasn't awkward nor uncomfortable. It was like being hugged by your best friend of ten years. "Seriously though. You're the guest of honor, you should be there."

I shook my head. "Nah, I'd pretty much like to stay here. You ego enjoy the party."

"I can't leave my new best friend alone. So either you come with me, or we stay here and you tell me what's bothering you." I was about to reply when he put a finger against my lips, making me pull back. "I know we just met but hey, you can trust me. We're all we have in here."

I stared at him. Not wanting to talk about anything. We held each other's gazes for a long time. Though probably two minutes in, he started making funny faces as he kept his eyes on me. There was a moment where he swiped his tongue against his lower lip and I gotta admit that was sexy. Also, he pouted and made kissing noises at the back of his throat, and I was on the verge of laughing. He might have seen that I wasn't going to give up so he breathed deeply and peeked at the sky.

"Okay. I'll share some klunk with you."

"What's your deal, Minho?"

He didn't get a chance to reply when we heard a loud thud from behind us. We saw Gally circling Winston who was sprawled out on the ground. Someone handed Gally the mug of moonshine, which he bottoms upped. Winston tried to stand but failed. He was giggling like a schoolgirl and I rolled my eyes. Minho watched them with a familiar fascination and I nudged him with my elbow, a sign of asking what was happening. He pointed to the circle beneath the boys' feet and explained to me how it was like a competition that tested their strengths. Though, he said, only fools would agree to brawl with a sloshed Gally. To win the game, the person should be able to stay inside the circle for as long as they can. First one out automatically loses.

We entertained ourselves by watching two more Gladers challenged Gally for a duel. The boy could only laugh as the two didn't even last a minute standing. I could hear their groans of pain from where I was, pitying them as some boys had to carry them back to the homestead. I noticed something, however. A group of five boys, probably a good ten meters away from me, kept observing us with keen interest. They didn't even bother taking even just a glimpse to Gally's winning tirade but their attention were solely focused to me.

I shifted uncomfortably as one of the boys, a guy with a crooked nose and shiny brown hair, smirked when our gazes met. My heart pounded against my chest and I had a terrible feeling about this. As if something bad would happen when I least expected it. So, when Gally called for more challengers, I stood up. Minho was next to me already and he followed me silently as I made my way through. Everyone stopped their conversation as I declared my willingness to join.

"What are you doing?" Newt asked. He was holding my arm, frustration was evident on his tone. "This isn't some child's play."

"I was going to ask for a photograph but since you mentioned it, I'd like to _play,_ " I calmly replied and I could hear Minho's laughter. He patted me on the back and wished me luck as he stood outside the circle. I didn't know if he was there to support me or he just wanted a first-row seat to see me fail. Either way, I was pretty damn sure I would win this one.

Gally, hiccups and eyebrows and all, shook his head. "No. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I think you're just scared," I snapped. My eyes ablaze and my fists were clenched tightly I could feel blood trickling down my palm. "You think you're the strongest? Ha! Think again, doofus!"

Apparently, that was a sure way to get someone mad.

He pushed Newt roughly out of the circle and said, "Only one rule, greenie. Try to stay in the circle for five seconds." And with that, he ran towards my unsuspecting butt.

I groaned as he tackled me to the ground but I made sure none of me tapped the outside. He pinned my arms and I twisted our legs. He was heavy but this move caught him off guard that I was able to throw him off me. I quickly got up of my feet as he dusted himself off. He was seething, and before I knew it, he was coming on me again. However, I was more prepared now that I was able to dodge him swiftly. He sent a punch on my way and I almost fell on my knees when his fist collided against my side. _For a brother, he sure was showing how much he loved me._ Newt yelled while he was being caged by Alby and Minho. My respect for the two increased when they both nodded at me. Like they knew I needed this to prove myself and they supported me.

With a new resolve, I positioned myself a foot away from line of the circle. I crouched, feet apart, and my arms were raised like I was about to box. He growled when he came on to me once more, and I was much happy to oblige to land a punch of his face. When he was about to fall, I kicked him on his legs, completely throwing him off.

Out of the circle.

It was a small victory for me. A show of strength, of power. It was a fucking banner that screamed _I-can-kick-your-pony-loving-butt_ but when Minho clasped my shoulder, I didn't know why I suddenly felt light. He grinned at me, like a kid on a Christmas morning. Alby had a smirk and Newt was just thankful I didn't die. And when Asian boy opened his mouth, I almost cried.

"You're now officially a runner, greenie."


End file.
